


Sherlollipops - Worth It

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [128]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous on tumblr asked: Sherlock, Molly and John are back from solving a case. They all are happy but Sherlock is really mad at Molly because she put her life in danger for him. He's mad because he could had lose her. (sorry my english)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Worth It

“How many times do I have to tell you, your life isn’t worth putting on the line for mine?”

“And how many times do I have to tell YOU, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, that my life is mine to decide what I want to do with? And if that means putting it on the line for you, then that’s EXACTLY what I’ll do!”

John backed up a few steps, clearing his throat loudly. “Right, then, guess I’ll head home. Mary’s just texted, she needs me to stop and get nappies for Lizzie. You two just, um, work things out, yeah? Right, OK then, off I go.”

Neither of his friends noticed his hasty retreat, too embroiled in their rapidly escalating disagreement for anything else to register.

“Molly, that idiot had a gun. You could have been shot. You could have died!” Sherlock was tugging at his hair as he shouted at her, while Molly’s arms were folded tightly across her chest.

“So could you,” she said through gritted teeth. “So could John. It could have been any one of us, but luckily I knocked his arm aside and the bullet went into the ceiling. Can’t you just, I dunno, thank me or something instead of shouting at me?”

Sherlock stared at her for a long minute, the slowly lowered his hands to his sides. His expression went completely blank, and Molly wondered if he’d retreated into his mind palace.

Two seconds later he moved, quickly erasing the few feet between them, his large hands grasping her arms and pulling her even closer to him. “Sherlock, what?” she managed to gasp out, and then suddenly his mouth was on hers, warm and mobile.

Sherlock was kissing her.

She quickly shook herself free of her shock and returned the kiss, unfolding her arms as best she could in order to wrap them around his waist. The kiss deepened; there may or may not have been tongue involved (a lady never tells, after all), but at the end of it both participants were red-faced and breathless. “Now do you understand?” Sherlock asked in a near whisper as he gazed down at her.

Molly nodded. “I’m still not going to just stand back if you’re being threatened,” she warned him as she reached up and tugged his face down to hers again.

“I’m still not worth it,” he mumbled, but then she was kissing him and he was too busy kissing her back to continue the argument.


End file.
